War's End
by Ares.Granger
Summary: A prequel to 'Choices', beginning the moment the war has ended. Hermione and Draco reunite and then face having to tell friends and family about their relationship. Not necessary to have read 'Choices'. Oneshot, AU, some language and suggestive situations.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I solemnly swear I make no money from this fic.**

 **A/N- I don't think I'll be going further back than this point. The 'Choices' universe, as I'm calling it, basically begins for my purposes at this point. For the record, you CAN read this without reading Choices. I intend for all of these to be standalone oneshots that don't require the others BUT reading all of them should give you a fuller picture.**

 **Also, rating is M because of language and a few slightly suggestive sexual situations. And some moans. But mostly cursing.**

* * *

They had done it. The war was over. Hermione Granger slumped against a house table. The Weasley twins sat on either side of her, "Your boyfriend saved Fred's life," George said.

Hermione looked at him alarmed, "Excuse me?"

"No need to hide it," Fred said. "We saw the way he was watching after you. Plus, he saved Tonks and Lupin too. Teddy's still got his parents."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad."

"We just wanted you to know, we're cool with Malfoy. He did good today and given how he looked at you I doubt that's the first time he's done good," George said. "You should go to him."

"What about Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Just go Hermione. We'll make excuses if anyone asks," Fred said. "I'm assuming you kept it quiet for more than the war?"

"His parents," Hermione admitted, "and Harry and Ron."

"He just entered the Hall," George observed. "Go on then. Go enjoy what you fought for."

"Thanks," she said, hugging both twins before walking down toward the entrance to the Great Hall where Draco stood awkwardly.

* * *

"My parents are with Snape," he said when she approached. "He's being rushed to St. Mungo's for treatment for the damn snake's bite."

Hermione smiled, relieved the potions master was alive. She knew how important he was to Draco. She led him out of the Great Hall and they moved toward the dungeons. With the Slytherins gone, no one would be in the Slytherin dorm.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once they were in his dorm he hugged her and she returned it, pressing her body against his and closing her eyes to inhale the familiar scent that was Draco. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione kissed the side of his neck, "I love you too," she responded. "I missed you."

"I missed you so much," he said. "It was so hard, being apart from you."

"But we did it," Hermione smiled. "We did it, Draco. We won. There's nothing to stop us now."

Draco smiled back and she leaned up to kiss him. He returned her kiss and within a minute they were stumbling toward his bed, clothing thrown to various corners of the room as they fell into the bed together. Hermione's hand wrapped around his cock, jerking it slightly, "I need you," she mumbled against his lips.

He happily obeyed, his hand moving to tease her entrance and finding that despite their lack of foreplay, she was quite ready for him. He groaned into her mouth and he shifted to be on top of her. In one easy motion he was buried inside her and they both groaned loudly in pleasure. "Oh Hermione," his head dropped to her neck, "Fuck yes."

Her legs wrapped around his waist, "You feel so good," she gasped before groaning again as he pulled nearly all the way out of her before entering her again at a torturously slow pace. "Faster."

His last coherent thought was that their climaxes would be faster than usual before he succumbed to the rhythm of their bodies.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When they collapsed against one another Draco pulled the covers out and over them before turning onto his side and pulling her against him. "We are never sleeping apart again," he declared.

"Deal," Hermione said, her eyes closing as she succumbed to the exhaustion the day had left her with. With a smile on his lips, and the witch he loved in his arms, Draco Malfoy fell into an easy, happy sleep for the first time in over a year.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke feeling safe. She immediately recognized that she had not had the nightmare that had haunted her the past months. Ever since the Snatchers had found them, Hermione had been having horrible nightmares of the torture Bellatrix inflicted on her. She smiled against him. It felt good, waking up with him.

He shifted and tightened his hold and she looked up to see his eyes open, "Good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning beautiful," he grinned. "This is amazing."

"It is," she agreed. "Today we have to tell people," she sighed.

Draco regarded her drop in mood, "Are you okay with that?" Frankly, if his friends and family rejected him or Hermione, he was happy to cut them off. But Hermione, despite her strength, had a softer heart than he did. And it was undeniable that her magical life heavily featured the Weasleys and Potter.

"Draco, Ron abandoned us on the Hunt. Harry was obsessed with staring at Ginny's dot on that damn map," Hermione gazed at him, "I love you. And if they react as I expect them to, then I will choose you over them with no regrets." He smiled and she gently kissed him, "I will always choose you."

"Good because I'd choose you too," he hugged her to him, "you're stuck with me Granger."

"I'm fine with that Malfoy," she quipped before kissing him again, "we need a shower."

"Together? That sounds like fun," he gave her a lascivious grin.

"It will be. I'll need you to warm me up," she said, arching her back so that her breasts would rub against him. Draco's silver eyes turned as dark as storm clouds as he gazed at his lover hungrily. "To the bathroom, Draco."

"Yes dear," he exited the bed, scooped her up, and they entered the bathroom to shower.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione savored the feeling of showering properly. It felt so good. "Enjoying a proper shower?" Draco asked.

"Mmm you have no idea," she tilted her head back to let the water rinse the shampoo out of her hair. "I've missed this."

"More than you missed me?" He asked.

"Yes," she admitted, making her boyfriend mope. She opened her eyes, "Draco you underestimate living a life being unable to shower every day."

Draco wrinkled his nose at the thought. He knew he was very pampered. What Hermione had experienced sounded like hell to him. "You'll never have to experience that again," he promised her. "I won't let it happen."

Hermione felt his fingers in her hair, "I'm not a witch who needs to be taken care of."

"Which makes me want to take care of you even more," he countered. Hermione smiled and leaned into him, "Oh Hermione," he groaned as her very inviting looking breasts pressed into his chest. "Fucking hell I want you."

"You can have me," she said, her lips parting as Draco leaned down to kiss her. Her arms slid around his neck as he lifted her up. Hermione moaned as his erection pressed against her. This was going to be a very long shower.

* * *

Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson entered Draco's dorm room looking for him. The Slytherins had returned that morning and the quartet's first thoughts had been to find Draco. Pansy and Daphne's eyes immediately honed in on the female undergarments that were on the floor tangled up with Draco's clothes. The two girls shared a look. They'd both suspected that Draco had a secret girlfriend since back in fifth year. "Maybe he's not here," Theo said, not seeing the signs of a female presence that the girls did.

"Nah his bed's unmade and his clothes are on the floor," Blaise pointed out. "He's probably in the shower."

 _And he's not alone_ , Pansy and Daphne both thought. A loud groan was heard from the bathroom and the four friends froze. Theo frowned in confusion, "What was that?"

"Fuck yes…Draco!" Blaise grinned. His friend was shagging a witch in the shower. Not a bad way to celebrate the end of the war, he had to admit. He wondered who Draco was with though. He never mentioned there being a witch he was interested in.

Pansy and Daphne, meanwhile, were certain the voice was familiar. They just couldn't quite place it with the door muffling her voice. Theo shifted uncomfortably. He was from a very conservative family and sex was not a topic ever discussed or meant to be discussed. It was private. "Maybe we should leave," Theo suggested.

They heard the shower turn off. "No way," Blaise sat on the bed, "I want to see who he's with."

Theo remained hovering at the door while the others stayed in the room, Pansy scourgifying Draco's robe from the night before in case the female only had a towel on her. Whoever she was, Pansy would never subject a witch to Blaise's leer. Especially not if she was seeing Draco. She had known Draco since they were in nappies and she knew how possessive he was. Blaise lacked a filter and that would draw Draco's ire. She situated herself near the bathroom door to mitigate Blaise's stupidity.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When the door opened to reveal the bathroom's occupants the four Slytherins' eyes widened, "Granger?!" Blaise and Theo spluttered, shocked at what their eyes were seeing.

As Pansy had thought, Hermione Granger only had a Slytherin towel wrapped around her body. Pansy opened the robe up and forced herself to use the first name of the witch she was now certain Draco had been with since fifth year, "Here you go Hermione. I cast cleaning charms on it when Blaise insisted on staying in here."

Hermione alternated holding the towel with one hand as she slid her arms through the sleeves while Pansy held the robe for her, before closing it and turning to Pansy with a grateful look on her face, "Thank you Pansy."

Pansy nodded, no malice in her face at all. The war had changed many things for her but already word was spreading that Hermione Granger had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix was considered the most powerful of Voldemort's followers and Hermione Granger, muggleborn teenager, had not only withstood her torture but had ultimately killed her. At the very least, Hermione deserved respect in Pansy's eyes.

"So Hermione's who you started seeing secretly in fifth year?" Daphne asked Draco. She'd run her mind through who it could be while they waited for the door to open and the list had been short. Granger had been top of Daphne's list. Only dating a muggleborn would have enraged Draco's family. Half-bloods weren't ideal to pureblood parents, but they were still acceptable when there were so few families left.

Beyond that, Daphne knew Draco well. She'd known him just as long as Pansy had and she knew that Draco would want a witch he saw as his equal. Narcissa Malfoy might play the perfect demure pureblood wife but she was very much Lucius' equal when it came to magical prowess and in life. Knowing how much Draco loved his mother had Daphne certain he would want something similar in his own relationship. Draco was the top boy in their class and Hermione was the top of their class period. Daphne could think of no other muggleborns who could hold Draco's attention for long and that made Hermione the only name on the list.

Draco had not expected to see his friends there and was immediately ready to be on the defensive but seeing Pansy help Hermione into his robe he realized that at the very least his two female best friends were reserving judgment. When Daphne questioned him Draco realized they knew much more than he thought they did. Theo and Blaise, meanwhile, still looked shocked and speechless. He nodded his head, "Yes. Hermione and I became a couple fifth year. Before Umbitch took over."

"You weren't on the Inquisitorial Squad for your father," Pansy said, understanding much more about Draco's uncharacteristic actions that year, "you did it for her."

"The toad made it quite clear that she hated Hermione from day one. By being on the squad and being a Malfoy I could protect Hermione and her defense group," Draco nodded. There was no point hiding it anymore. The war was over and they were going to tell everyone anyway. "I got Peeves to steal the list of docked points from the toad's office every week and I'd reinstate the ones taken from Hermione."

"Daphne there's a shrunken bag in my jeans pocket. Could you get it out for me? My clothes are in it," Hermione asked. She'd much rather have this conversation clothed. Everyone seemed fine with her presence, which was a very nice surprise, but she knew Blaise's reputation and she wasn't too sure about Theo Nott either.

Daphne found the bag and handed it to Hermione, who slipped back into the bathroom to get dressed. Draco, realizing he was still in just a towel, moved to put on his underwear and pants before tossing the towel to the side and pulling out his shirt. When he finished buttoning it Hermione was back in the room fully dressed. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, "I don't feel like being apart from you yet."

"Fine but we need breakfast," she told him.

"Does that mean you two aren't hiding anymore?" Pansy asked.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, "No we're not hiding anymore. There's no need to hide. Either people accept it or they don't but that doesn't matter to me. I fought a war to be with Draco and anyone who has something to say about that can join Bellatrix in hell."

He smiled and the two Slytherin girls nodded their approval. "You won't have issues with Pansy and me," Daphne said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco looked at Theo and Blaise, who were still in a state of shock. He rolled his eyes, "Come on love. Let's go get breakfast. When these two snap out of it they can join us."

Blaise blinked, "Fucking hell mate, Granger?! Seriously?! Potter and Weasley will kill you!"

"Draco's a better duelist than they are," Hermione said. "And they're both afraid of me. If they dislike my choice in boyfriend then they can piss off. Neither of them is even capable of asking a girl out and they both have horrid taste in girls."

"Chang and Brown are not ideal," Pansy wrinkled her nose. She disliked Cho for flirting with Draco so often during quidditch matches. Brown was simply an idiot who'd do anything to get male attention and be popular. "Does Potter think he was the only one Chang flirted with in matches? That's how she and Diggory ended up together for crying out loud. The bitch even tried it with Draco."

"She did?" Hermione looked at Draco.

"Fifth year," he nodded. "I told her I wouldn't touch her even if she bought me a fucking Firebolt."

"Good," Hermione leaned into her boyfriend. "Was this after we became a couple?"

"Yes and I especially loved how you hexed her friend when she squealed to Umbitch," Draco said, swiftly changing the subject. "It was sexy as hell." Hermione smiled and let him kiss her. He _had_ enjoyed her revenge on Edgecombe. She remembered that snogging session vividly. Satisfied that Hermione wasn't thinking about getting revenge on Cho Chang he looked at Theo, "So are you two going to be okay with this?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Theo said. Hermione rather scared him in truth so while he might have a slight problem with the whole blood status thing, he was not about to say so to the witch who was, in a word, terrifying.

Blaise meanwhile had no issues with blood status. He'd not been raised to be a Death Eater like Draco and Theo had. "So long as you're happy mate. Though I think monogamy is pointless."

"I thought he was supposed to be romantic and charming," Hermione stage-whispered to Pansy and Daphne, who laughed. Blaise pouted and Draco grinned. His lover would fit in quite well with his friends.

* * *

The Great Hall showed visible damage but the injured and deceased had all been moved to St. Mungo's during the night. On their way up from the dungeons they saw the damage done to the school and Theo remarked that repairing the school would be slow progress because of how magical it was. Hermione looked around when they entered. Tonks and Remus were sitting with Andromeda Tonks and their son Teddy and Hermione smiled, taking Draco's hand and leading him to the table, "Tonks? Remus? I don't think you've properly met him. This is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend." Hermione squeezed Draco's hand, "Love, this is your cousin Tonks, your aunt Andromeda, you know Remus Lupin, and this is little Teddy."

Draco gazed at Andromeda Tonks and swallowed, "I can't say I ever heard much about you."

"Narcissa was always one to follow the rules so I'm not surprised," Andromeda gazed at him, before standing up and hugging him. "You saved my daughter's life. Thank you."

Draco swallowed, unsure what to say. Hermione looked at Remus and Tonks. They both looked tired but healthy, "Are you two okay?"

"Your boyfriend saved both our lives," Remus said. "With some very impressive reflexes."

Draco shrugged, "We might not have ever spoken before but Tonks is my family and Bellatrix had vowed to kill Hermione."

"Well knock me over with a feather Fred, Malfoy here is being humble," Hermione smiled at the sound of George Weasley's voice.

"And just when he saves my life too," Fred mused. "Being a hero changed you, Malfoy."

"You just don't know him like I do," Hermione said.

"You don't want to know him like she does," Blaise says. "We heard them in the shower this morning."

"We spent a year apart and couldn't communicate during it," Hermione stuck her chin up defiantly, "if I want to shag my boyfriend after winning a war then that's what I get to do."

George and Fred laughed and hugged her, "Oh Hermione do these Slytherins know what they're in for?"

"This Slytherin does," Draco said, kissing her. It was a brief kiss, "Now let's get some food inside you."

"You all should join us," Andromeda said. "I was a Slytherin in my day. I ran away from home to be with Ted, perfectly ruining my parents' happiness in the process," Andromeda's eyes showed the pain at her husband's death but she smiled on. She didn't know Draco's friends but they'd been perfectly polite so far and she knew how the two girls' fathers were. Both men were known for having sticks up their arses and believing women and children should be seen but never heard.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione and Draco sat down together and the others settled down too. Daphne and Pansy were amazed at the baby in Tonks' arms. His hair had switched from sandy brown like his father to platinum blonde like Draco and then to Hermione's chestnut brown. "Is he a metamorphmagus?" Daphne asked Tonks.

"Yes," Tonks nodded. "Mum says until I was nearly one my hair would cycle to whatever I saw. Sometimes it was straight and black like hers, other times it was dark brown like my father's. Teddy was born with black hair but within an hour he'd gone through three colors."

"That's cool," Draco said. Hermione had arranged it so that he was sitting next to his cousin and Draco looked at the little boy, "How old is he?"

"Just under a month old," Tonks answered. "He was born in April seventh. Do you want to hold him?"

Remus watched Draco awkwardly accept the bundle, swiftly grasping how it was done as Tonks told him to hold Teddy's head. Then he glanced at Hermione, who was gazing at Draco with love. Well that settled that then. "Well then let's get to know Draco then since you've captured Hermione's heart," he said. "Do you want to start Tonks?"

She smiled at her husband and asked, "What do you think of her parents?"

"I like them," Draco answered. "I paid for their safety during the war."

Remus frowned, "I thought you said you sent them to Australia."

Hermione blushed, "I did but that was a lie. The truth is that we talked about it and Draco set up a yearlong trip around the world on a muggle cruise ship for my parents. It's something they've always wanted to do and I didn't want them at risk here. They wouldn't accept unless he met them so Severus smuggled him out of Malfoy Manor and Draco spent an afternoon with them. Then Severus sent Draco's orders to Gringotts and they set everything up. My parents were gone at the beginning of July last year, and they'll return in early July."

"That was very generous of you," Andromeda said to Draco.

"Family comes first to Malfoys," Draco said, "that's what Father always told me. I'm just actually practicing what he preached. Even if my mother didn't."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Breakfast appeared on the table as Draco spoke. Andromeda held Teddy while everyone piled their plates with food. Hermione felt famished but she was elated. Clearly Tonks, Remus, Andromeda, and the twins were willing to give Draco and by extension his friends a chance and apparently her boyfriend was quite the hero, saving Fred, Tonks, and Remus during the battle. She found that very attractive.

Draco, meanwhile, felt really hopeful about the future. His friends were okay with his relationship with Hermione and he suddenly had a relationship with his cousin and aunt. That was something Draco very much wanted. He liked this.

They'd just finished eating when Kingsley arrived. The way he looked at Draco had Hermione taking hold of her boyfriend's hand. "Draco Malfoy you will be standing trial for crimes committed as a Death Eater."

Draco's only thought was that they'd stick him in Azkaban. "He wasn't a Death Eater," Hermione protested. "Draco spied for me. He helped the Light."

"He saved my life," Tonks, Fred, and Remus all said at once.

Kingsley gave Hermione a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry Hermione. He still has to go on trial. We're not making the mistakes that were made in the last war. Every Death Eater, or person who has the mark," he amended at Hermione's scathing look, "gets a trial."

"You're not taking him to Azkaban," Hermione informed him in a tone that brokered no argument. Draco's friends, all worried they were about to lose their friend to Azkaban, marveled at how she stood up to the head of the DMLE.

Kingsley looked at Tonks, "Auror Tonks I'm releasing Draco Malfoy into your custody."

Tonks shrugged, "Hermione if he misbehaves deny him sex."

Remus snorted and Andromeda brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle her laugh as Kingsley's eyes widened at Tonks' words. Tonks didn't blink, "That you even thought about sticking him in Azkaban is ridiculous, Kingsley."

Hermione smiled at Tonks' defense of Draco. She knew that if you actually talked to Draco without his guards up, Draco was nothing like people thought he was. She was hopeful that would help others get used to his presence in her life.

Draco had only one thought on his mind, "Are you arresting my parents too?"

"That is the intent," Kingsley nodded.

Andromeda spoke up, "I'll keep an eye on my sister and her husband. Remus can help keep them in line."

Remus nodded his agreement with his mother-in-law and Kingsley sighed, "I'll draw up the paperwork then. I have aurors at St. Mungo's keeping an eye on them. They both refuse to leave Snape's side."

"Severus is my godfather and promised my mother he'd protect me," Draco said. "They won't leave him until he's better." Kingsley didn't quite know what to say to Draco Malfoy. He merely muttered farewell and departed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After a few moments of silence Draco sighed, "I guess I should talk to my parents then."

"I'll testify for you," Hermione promised.

He smiled at her and kissed her gently, "You're wonderful, you know."

"You like to tell me that," she smiled. "But you left out brilliant."

Draco laughed, "I apologize, my love. You're absolutely brilliant. You'll be the best witness ever."

"For that you don't have to sleep on the floor," she teased, making Tonks nod in approval and Draco stick his tongue out at her. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think I should tell my parents on my own," Draco answered. "And you should tell Potter and Weaselbee without me too. That conversation will be much better if I'm not there."

Hermione nodded. That was true. "Okay. Afterwards we'll meet at my parents' home?"

"That works for me," he smiled. He really didn't like being apart from her so soon after they reunited but they needed to tell people. He'd do his best to hurry at the hospital. They had so much to talk about and loads of shagging to make up for. He was really backed up. "I should get going."

"I'll go with you dear," Andromeda said. "I think it's high time I talked to your mother again. And I can support you if you need it."

Draco smiled appreciatively, "Thank you Aunt Andi. I'd like that." He'd stumbled over her title and name a few times over breakfast but Draco had adapted quickly. He quite liked his aunt and cousin. There was something about them that was so very much like the Black family and yet not at the same time. He supposed they reminded him of one of the aspects he liked about Hermione. An intolerance for bullshit.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Draco kissed Hermione goodbye and left with his aunt for St. Mungo's. Hermione sighed. It felt weird, being apart from her lover so soon after they'd finally reunited. "Are you going to tell Harry and Ron today?" Remus asked. He doubted the boys would be receptive to her news that she was dating Draco at any date, in truth. But maybe if she gave it a few weeks they'd be a little calmer about it.

"I'm not ashamed of Draco," Hermione said. "And to be honest I'm fairly sure I know how Harry and Ron will react. But I fought a war to be with him and that separation only made me more certain of my decision."

"I like him," Tonks said. "Teddy clearly did too."

"Teddy is adorable," Hermione smiled at the infant. "For now I think we'll stay at my parents' home. Once this ridiculous trial is over then Draco and I can make some decisions together."

Tonks adjusted her hold of her son, "I'll testify for him. Remus too." Remus nodded his agreement.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"Us too," Fred and George said. Hermione fully expected to sit down and talk to Draco about everything that happened during the war. She was curious what he'd done during the final battle in particular.

"I really appreciate it you two," she told the twins.

"So come on then, we want the gory details. How did you two end up becoming a couple?" George asked.

"Yeah we need all the details," Fred assumed the position of a teenage girl eager for gossip, "tell us everything."

Hermione couldn't resist what she did next. She leaned forward like she was telling them a secret and stage-whispered, "He has a big cock."

The twins burst into laughter and she grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood outside of Severus Snape's room in St. Mungo's. He was well aware that his father would not be happy with his relationship with Hermione. "It will be fine Draco," Andromeda assured him. "Neither of them fought in the final battle. Their sole focus was looking for you."

"I'm more than happy to walk away from them if they don't accept Hermione as my girlfriend and hopefully one day my wife," he said. "I'm just not sure I can do that without hexing them. Especially if they use slurs toward her."

Andromeda smiled. The Black fire was in her nephew and it was very strong. "Well let me assure you that I'm more than happy to hex Lucius, believe me."

Draco smiled. "I really like you, Aunt Andi."

"That feeling is mutual dear," Andromeda rubbed his back, "now come on then. Let's explain how things are to your parents." Draco nodded and opened the door.

* * *

After gathering up her and Draco's things (Pansy had given her the password to the dungeons before the four Slytherins had left to find out about their own families), Hermione had gone in search of Harry and the Weasleys. The twins somehow found her again and attached themselves to her on either side, "So Hermione is it true what they say about Slytherins and their tongues?"

"Because the rumors we've heard," George fanned himself dramatically.

"I can't speak for all Slytherins but let's just say if Draco's the Slytherin Prince, it's a very accurate rumor," she smirked.

"Please never change love," Fred grinned. "You're brilliant. And I reckon Malfoy can keep up with your wit. You'd run circles around ickle Ronnikins and Harrikins."

"Well thank you for that Fred."

"Yeah seriously if they react like idiots don't worry about the rest of us. Everyone in our family knows that Malfoy saved Fred's life and Tonks and Remus too. They'll at the very least give him the benefit of the doubt even if our brother and Harry don't," George added.

"I'm glad to hear it," she smiled. She would hate to lose the rest of the Weasleys too, but in all honesty even before Draco saved Fred's life she had doubted that she would. "I need to tell them. Have you seen them?"

"They finally came in for breakfast about ten minutes ago," Fred said. Hermione sighed and tried to work out if she could get away with hexing her best friends if they said something stupid as the twins walked into the Great Hall with her.

* * *

"Do you two have a problem with that?" Draco asked. He'd opted to tell his parents abbreviated details of his relationship with Hermione. They became a couple in fifth year, they supported one another throughout the war, and he'd fought to end the war to be with her. Andromeda offered up words about how Draco had saved her daughter and son-in-law's lives in the Final Battle and that she would be keeping a watchful eye on the Malfoys before their trials.

"Does it matter?" Lucius snarled. A mudblood. His son was sullying himself with a mudblood.

Narcissa gazed at her sister. Andromeda had always been one to tell it like it is. "Miss Granger…she loves him?"

"Very much," Andromeda answered. Only a fool wouldn't notice that upon watching the couple.

Narcissa gave her son a small smile, "Then I certainly look forward to meeting her properly."

"And her muggle parents?" Draco asked.

"I can't pretend that it will be easy for me Draco," Narcissa said cautiously, "but I am willing to try. I have only ever wanted you to be happy and loved. Just talking about her I see the love in your eyes. If you can be patient with me as I learn about a world I know nothing of, I can promise you that I will support you and Hermione."

Draco smiled while Lucius was incredulous. However having had Narcissa yell at him the night before for everything he'd subjected her and Draco to in the war, he wisely stayed silent. His wife had told him years ago she didn't want Draco dragged into the Death Eaters and that was what had happened. If Draco went to Azkaban, or Narcissa did, Lucius would never forgive himself. He had made a promise to his wife and he had not kept it. He was in no position to voice his feelings about his son's girlfriend's heritage.

Narcissa looked at Draco, "Now that that's settled, we are not moving back into the Manor. I want it destroyed. There are too many bad memories occupying it."

"I didn't want to step foot in there ever again after Hermione was tortured there," Draco frowned. "I'm staying with Hermione at her parents' home. Tonks has her guarding me," he smiled. He looked forward to that.

"You two can stay with me," Andromeda said, "we have quite a bit to catch up on, don't we Cissy?" Narcissa smiled at her sister and Draco knew his mother was truly willing to change. Clearly she'd missed having Andromeda in her life. He thought his aunt was quite wise to insist on coming along for support. Then Andromeda looked at Lucius, "And I'd love to hex you Lucius so feel free to be a bigoted arse in my presence."

Draco had to stifle his laugh at his father's horrified expression. He looked forward to visiting his aunt's house. It'd be nice to see his father off his game for once in his life.

* * *

"MALFOY?! Are you insane Hermione?" Ron bellowed.

"I most certainly am not, Ronald," Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I love him and he loves me."

"He's just using you," Harry scoffed. "Come on Hermione. Malfoy is a selfish, bigoted bastard. He's everything that's wrong with Slytherin House!"

Hermione responded, "If he's so selfish, Harry, why did he save Fred's life?" Harry's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. Fred and George, who were nearby to stop Hermione from going to Azkaban if their brother did something really dumb, snickered. "You two don't even know him," Hermione continued, "Draco…"

"Oh it's _Draco_ now," Ron sneered. "I can't believe you'd betray us like this. After everything we've been through?"

Hermione looked at Harry. She wasn't going to respond to Ron; that he was talking about betrayal was laughable. Ron had abandoned them in the woods after eating all the food. Then walked back in like nothing had ever happened months later. Hermione had known she could never trust Ron for anything after that. And it was something that, despite being a forgiving person, she couldn't bring herself to forgive. "Well Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "I agree with Ron. I never thought you'd betray me Hermione but yet you have. You'll regret this. He just wants to stay out of Azkaban. Once he's free you'll be tossed aside and he'll move on to a proper pureblood witch."

"He's going to humiliate you," Ron cut in, "Stupid mudblood thinking she's good enough for a pureblood like _him_ ," he scowled. "There's no way in hell that I'm hanging around your embarrassment."

"Me either," Harry agreed. "You have to choose, Hermione. Him or us. I'm not letting my name get tarnished for associating with murderous scum like him."

"No you'd rather hang around murderous bastards like Sirius Black," Hermione spat. She could tolerate the mudblood slur and their general idiocy but calling Draco a murderer was the tipping point for the witch. Draco had not, to his knowledge or hers, killed anyone. Harry, meanwhile, had not only killed before but he'd also nearly murdered Draco and received very little punishment. Just like Sirius Black and James Potter when they tried to murder Draco's godfather.

Harry's face darkened, "At least I got to know Sirius. You don't know anything about Malfoy other than that he's a rich, entitled, pathetic excuse for a wizard! He belongs in Azkaban."

"Which just shows you're as pigheaded and clueless as your beloved godfather and father were," Hermione shook her head. Harry was so damned stubborn and oblivious to his own failings.

"Feel free to come say that when Malfoy dumps you on your arse you traitorous bitch," Harry sneered. "Until that day I don't want to see you again."

Harry and Ron walked away, Hermione not showing any emotion. It had happened exactly as she'd thought it would, actually. The dig at Draco was uncalled for, in her opinion, and she'd lashed out but somehow she'd still managed to not sink to their level. If Hermione had chosen to, she could have let loose on the both of them. But she'd maintained control of herself and she was proud of that.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The twins approached her, "Our brother is a complete and utter moron."

"Yes he is," she agreed. "I should go to my parents' house, get everything ready for their return. Draco should be there soon if he's not already."

"So long as you're not too upset to travel," George said, looking her up and down to determine if she was okay.

"I'm fine George," she assured him. "I expected this. Calling Draco a murderer crossed the line for me is all."

"I get that," Fred nodded. "Give us your address. We can come visit. Get to know my hero."

Hermione smiled, "I can manage that. And if you can, please take Draco's wand from Harry. Draco has a new one but I don't want Harry to have Draco's old one."

George smiled, "It shall be in your custody before you know it," he saluted her.

* * *

When Draco arrived at the Granger home, Hermione was already there. He smiled and kissed her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she smiled, hugging him. "How did it go?"

"Mother was surprisingly supportive," Draco admitted. "Father doesn't like it, but he didn't even insult you so it seems he'll keep his opinions to himself."

"That's good," she said, relieved. At least one of his parents was willing to give them a chance. "Harry and Ron predictably reacted like idiots."

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. I've never liked them and I never saw that changing," Draco said, making her laugh. Draco never had an issue saying what he thought, especially regarding Harry and Ron. When the two boys angered her, Draco was always happy to hear her complain about them. Probably in part because it confirmed what he had long thought of them, but he certainly supported her.

She pulled back and her eyes lit up, "Draco have I ever told you about the things I do in my bed fantasizing about you?"

Draco hardened instantly, "No can't say you have," he growled, "why don't you show me?" With a grin Hermione pulled him up the stairs to her bedroom. They had so much missed time to make up. She was going to enjoy that immensely.


End file.
